Camus Goes Nut
by LittleScarlet
Summary: Last Chapter is updated, It's short, but hope you guys will like it. Enjoy guys
1. How It All Started

**Camus Goes Nut

* * *

**

**Chapter 1. How it all starts**

Hello again everyone ! Scarlet is here, and I just feels like writing a story for our dear Aquarius, there will be A LOT interference of the other Goldies too ! Enjoy **XD**

**Scarlet** : Milo, read the disclaimer please !  
**Milo(dislaimer) : Saint Seiya and all of its character is NOT this crazy lady's property.  


* * *

**

One day in Sanctuary, Milo caused another trouble(again). And this time, Milo is really terrified. Because he has made his best friend fell unconscious.( If you're Camus' Fans, Don't kill me. This is just a fic ) What would Athena said ? What should he do ? Let us see what happened earlier…

***Flashback***

Milo was sitting in his temple. Bored. So he decided to give his best friend an unwanted visit as always, but he saw something interesting that day. Camus was baking some cookies. So Milo just sat on the chair in Camus kitchen silently. Camus didn't noticed Milo presence back then for he was too busy with his cookies, and Milo was getting bored too. Then Milo decide to startled Camus, he jump right in front of Camus' face and it caused Camus to slipped and hit his head on the table, hard.

***End of Flashback* **

'_What have I done ?' _Milo though. And then he heard Aphrodite's voice calling from the exit of Aquarius temple to asked a permission to pass .

" Hey ! Camus…I'd like to pass " He said, entering the temple.

The scorpion saint was scared and he didn't think twice when he put Camus into the fridge whether it fit or not. _' He should be fine inside…he is an ice himself after all .'_ Milo though as he slammed the fridge's door.

"Milo ? did you see Camus ?" Aphrodite asked the stunned scorpion.

"Um…we're playing hide and seek. He's hiding somewhere." Milo can't think of a better excuse.

" Oh…Have fun then… " Aphrodite walked away He didn't know Camus like to play child's game.

' _I'm safe for now… ' _Milo sigh in relief and pull out the Aquarius saint from the fridge.

" BY ATHENA ! WHAT SHOULD I DO ? " He panicked.

Then he heard a groan coming out from the Aquarius' lips. The Aquarius stood up, and looked at the cookies he just baked. " Oh, Camus ! You woke up ! " Milo said in relieved, and tried to hug his best friend. Camus could never avoid his hugs. But this time, he avoided it easily, Camus jumped on the oven and threw his cookies at Milo like shuriken*. Milo dodged the cookies and looked at his best friend who was imitating a chicken and said "cluck-cluck… ", Then Camus ran around his kitchen with a lunatic look on his face.

" WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES' PANTS IS GOING ON AROUNG HERE ! "

" Ka-Kanon…" Milo looked at Kanon, he was coming from Athena's Temple with Shura and Deathmask.

" What have you done Milo of Scorpion ?" Shura looked at Camus who was clinging on his lamp.

" So, he's finally snapped " DM said in a cheerful voice.

" Now what should I do ? You guys have to help me out of this ! " Milo said as he dodged a chair.

" Nope ! I love it to watch him. " DM smiled evilly.

Camus was swinging the Frying Pan and tried to throw it at the cancer saint. It was too late when DM realize the attack and, you guess. He got hit. " I guess Camus was trying to wipe that smile from your face Masky, and I should say…Job well done ." Shura said as he looked the cursing DM who was being held by Kanon so that he won't cause anymore problem for Athena just scolded them about Sanctuary's financial condition because they often ruin their own temple.

" Shouldn't we tell the other about this ? " Shura asked the terrified scorpion.

" Well…I guess you're right. Kanon, fetch the other would you please, I and Shura would keep an eye on him"

" Ok, Masky…you come with me !" Kanon pulled DM's hand.

" HEY ! Why should I ? "

" You want to get hit be another Pan ? "

" OK…ok..! " He growled and went down the stairs.

Shura looked at Camus and then Milo. He never expected an ice expert would turn into a Lunatic ape. " OK, Milo, for Athena's sake. Tell me the truth, what have you done to him this time ? "

" Umm…I did nothing. I was just want to startled him and he fell and hit his head on the table…then he fell unconscious and I stuffed him into the fridge when Aphro came…and the next thing I know, Camus has turned into that insane guy who is now playing dart with his knife ." Milo explained.

" Ok…so the point is, he hit his head and lost his mind…and CAMUS ! BY THE NAME OF ATHENA, STOP BANGING YOUR TELEVISION ! "

" OH CAMUS PLEASE ! IT'S YOUR PRECIOUS KNOWLEDGE DVD COLLECTION, IT'D NOT A FRISBEE PLATE ! YOU WOULD KILL ME IF YOU KNEW I LET YOU DID THAT ! " Milo Panicked and collected Camus' DVD collection in light speed.

Shura Shook his head watching how the scorpion deal with a mess he caused by his own stupidity. The Capricorn Saint can only smile while his Junior was chasing each other.

* * *

*Shuriken : a ninja weapon generally for throwing

**To be continued..**

**Thanks for Reading guys… sorry for this one is so short…Gomennasai**

**Review is Welcomed.  
**


	2. Time To Act Boys !

**Camus Goes Nut**

**Chapter. 2- Time to Act Boys !

* * *

**

Updated at last ! Milo really caused trouble for the goldies this time. How are going to solve it ? It depends in the little thing called imagination in my little head. Enjoy…

" So…what should we do ? " Aiolia said muching Camus' cookies.

" Stop eating everything that you found on the floor Aiolia ! " Aiolia snatched the cookies from his brother.

" Maybe we could play with him a little bit before we turn him back to normal " Mu said cheerfully then a few seconds later a fork was stabbed on his gold cloth. " or…maybe not "

The gold saints were sitting in a circle surrounding the Aquarius saint who was playing a hula-hoop. They think hard and decide to invite Camus' pupil over. Maybe Hyoga and Isaac would help him back to his senses. Of course they would love to accept the invitation despite the fact seeing their master acting like a lunatic with a lemur costume ( don't ask where did he get that ) and do tango with a training dummy that wore one of DM's mask.

" What the…? " Hyoga's jaws dropped to the floor.

" Holy Kraken… " Isaac was somehow…stoned ?

Camus spotted the duck on Hyoga's head, then he jumped and squeeze him and lick the duck happily. The other gold saints could only watch the shocked expression of the bronze and marina. After Hyoga recover from his speechless state, he then spoke out.

" Milo…What did you do ? " He stared at the gulping Scorpio Saint.

" It wasn't my fault that your master is so jumpy. " Milo said to the little ducky, avoiding eye contact.

" Ok, now what should we do to this master of yours ? " Shura asked Isaac.

" I guess it's pretty clear. " Saga said.

" What is it ? " The rest of the saint looked at the Gemini.

" Let us force him to be his old self. " Saga stood up and the rest of the gang's jaws dropped open.

**Mission .1**

" Ok…first, we should remind him how to speak. " Saga said again.

" Why should we ? " DM complained as always.

" First of all, I want to know what would he say in this state. Second, we just have to, although he usually don't talk much. " Saga said glaring at the Cancer Saint.

" Ok, Camus…say 'Milo' " Milo kneeled down and looked at his best friend.

" MILO ! " He said rather cheerfully.

" Good, Try…Milo is a handsome man " Milo smiled

" Milo is a Sissy boy ! " He said cheerfully.

All the Goldies laugh at the scorpion. " HANDSOME…not SISSY Camus ! " He yelled.

" Oh, Shut up you sissy boy ! " Camus shoved his middle finger to Milo's nose. All the remaining saints stared at Camus blankly and DM even clapped his hand with a blank eyes. They never though those words would slipped from Camus' cute lips.

" I guess, he has passed the first lesson. " Saga looked at the Aquarius saint rather annoyed by the presence of another Deathmask-type-foul-mouthed-brat. " Hey you old geezer with the long stupid looking face there ! What are you looking at ? I'm not interested in you ! So stop staring at me ! "

" Deathmask…I guess we found your twin. " A throbbing Vein could be seen in all over Saga's face.

Kanon stared at his brother in horror. He never saw his brother would be this annoyed by an insult. But it looks like Saga's reaction came from the word _' old geezer ' _. Kanon took a step backward and try to flee because his brother's possibility to turn mad lies at 80%. " Kanon ? Where were you going, don't tell me you're going to flee from this. " Aldebaran spotted the younger Gemini.

" Umm…nothing…Let us proceed to the next task " Kanon smiled nervously.

* * *

**Mission.2**

" The next task is remind him of his ice technique. This is where you guys step in. Hyoga, Isaac… " Saga said after he could manage to control his temper.

" Camus, sensei…did you remember the Aurora Execution technique ? " Hyoga asked his master.

" Little ducky in an ice block ? " He asked innocencely.

" No, Camus Sensei…it is your Ice Coffin technique. " Hyoga try to smile. _( Why should he remember that moment ? )_

" Oh~! The freezing ducky with shattered cloth and a handsome, cute, manly, smexy, and genius france guy in the round temple ? " Camus asked Isaac. And Isaac chuckled seeing his oh-so-great master turn into an arrogant brat.

After an hour, Hyoga and Isaac at last finished their task and the goldies watching them excitingly and eating popcorn while they talk to Camus.

" Man, I never thought an ice-fighting style could be this interesting . " Milo said munching his popcorn.

Then his popcorn turn into ice. " What the…Camus ! "

" HIYAHAHAHAHAHA… " Camus laugh while he cling on his crystal lamp and freeze almost everything within his range.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES ! " Mu shouted in panic as he dragged the meditating Shaka .

An hour later….

" Teaching him his ice technique in his current state is a HUGE mistake my dear brother. " Kanon said, while he is stucked, actually freeze on the 're right, he failed to escape. And the Aquarius temple has turned into a place similar to Cocytus.

" I guess we should think of another way " Saga said thoughtfully as the returning Goldies try to separate Kanon from the wall.

" Is it just me or it's really getting cold here " Shaka asked in his closed-eyes-state.

The goldies, bronze,and marine general sweat-dropped

* * *

**Mission. 3**

" Hello ? is this Phoenix Ikki ? " Saga said on the lucky-not-freeze-phone in the aquarium temple.

" What is he doing ? " Milo asked the younger Gemini.

" How should I know, ASK HIM ! "

" And I though twins always think alike " Milo shook his head.

" If we think alike, he wouldn't have locked me in cape Sunion ! If we think alike, THERE WOULD BE NO TWELVE TEMPLE BATTLE OR THE ASGARD CASE OR EVEN POSSEIDON'S WAR ! "

" Ok, chill… take it easy Kanon " Milo try to calm Kanon down._ 'gosh, he really need an anger management' _Milo said to himself.

Saga hanged the phone and sat down on the frozen floor where Camus is now ice skating with a pink ballet tutu and tiny purple wings on his back. " What did you do Saga ? " Aiolia asked curiously.

" I was making a call for Ikki, maybe his genma-ken would be useful in this case. " Saga Explained.

Silence…..

" Hey…Camus stopped ? " Milo looked around in search of his friend.

Then he spotted an Ice sculpture with Camus with a maniacal smile inside of it.

" Looks like he freeze himself " Mu said in disbelieve.

" Good thing Ikki know some fire technique." Kanon said calmly.

" I hope he gets here soon " Shura lied on the frozen floor.

Suddenly, they heard a call from Camus' disciple.

"…..EEEELLLLPPPPP "

Isaac then came and join the goldies and sat beside Kanon.

" What happened to Hyoga, Kraken-san ? " Milo asked the child.

" Nothing serious really, he was licking the frozen pillar and you can guess what happened afterward. Back in Siberia, he always did that too. " Isaac explained.

" He got his tongue stuck on the ice." Saga sigh.

" Can I cut it ?" Shura who was really bored finally said.

" Nope "

* * *

**To be continued in the next Chapter. Would Ikki really volunteer to help when he saw Camus' condition ? Will he help Hyoga got his tongue back ? Wait for the next Chapter and thanks for reading.**

**Milo** : Scarlet…can we end this fic soon ?

**Scarlet** : Nope, I love seeing Camus a lunatic.

**Milo** : …..


	3. Solution

**Camus goes nut**

**Chapter 3. Solution**

**Ah ! this is the last chapter guys, I'm planning to make a new fic soon. So enjoy !

* * *

**

They waited…waited…and Waited…( Milo : Hey ! how long are you planning to make us wait ? ). At last Ikki came along with the other bronze saints. He stopped at the entrance to the Aquarius temple. Looking at the frozen solid Ice sculpture with the real Camus inside of it, and a stupid looking Hyoga with his tongue stuck on a frozen pillar. He could only sigh when he finally see Seiya had joined Hyoga licking the pillar and also got his tongue stuck.

" You gold saints sure got a lot of free time " Shiryu sigh while trying to separate Seiya from the pillar.

" Step aside Shiryu, I'm going to melt the ice. " Ikki melt the ice from the pilla, and free Seiya and Hyoga's tongue.

" Ok and…DON'T YOU DARE TO DO IT AGAIN ! " Ikki yelled when he saw Seiya and Hyoga stuck their tongues out again, ready to lick another frozen pillar.

" Hey Phoenix ! could you please free my friend from the ice ? " Milo pointed at the frozen Camus.

" Hyoga, even though how harsh he'd been to you. You shouldn't freeze him like that ! " Shun scolded Hyoga.

" Actually…Hyoga did nothing. He freezed himself " Kanon corrected him.

Silence…

" You gold saints sometimes really did something rather stupid. " Shiryu said, leaning to a pillar.

" You said that because you don't know Camus' current state. " Shura sat beside him.

" What state ? " Shiryu asked back.

Suddently they heard a scream, followed by a gleeful laugh.

" That state. " Shura answered, poiting at Ikki, who's now being glomped by Camus.

" Oh, my prince charming…you saved me from that icy prison ! " said Camus.

" By Athena ! what terror have you befallen onto me ? " Ikki screamed in horror.

They all stared at Ikki, surprised . Who would ever thought that the great, fearless, Ignorant, and stubborn phoenix is actually afraid of Camus hugging him ?  
After a few struggling, punching, beating, and some random things hit the walls and ceiling, they finally able to separate Ikki from the deadly bear hug of Camus.

" OK, phoenix, now do your job…or else I'll order Shun released Camus from his chains " said Saga while he sat on the floor from exhaustion.

" Ch ! Fine " Ikki then tried to use some psychotherapy things, but it didn't work. He used his genma-ken but it was also a failure. Meanwhile the other Saints and Marina were having apples.

" Gosh, he really tried his best to cure him " Isaac said, munching his apple.

" I've never seen him trying so hard before other than for his brother " Mu said calmly.

The other were too busy munching their apple, so they didn't give any comment about it. They all looked at Ikki who has already reached his limit and ready to tear Camus' head off.

" Phoenix…little birdie, MARRY ME ! "

" SHUT IT ! " Ikki's cosmo burn fiercer.

" Oh ! you burn your cosmo ! I can do that too ! " Camus burn his cosmo and it turns pink with love icon.

" HEY ! the pink cosmo is MINE ! " The Andromeda saint complained, and because of anger, Shun's chains broke and Camus immediately ran to Ikki. Ikki dodge the predictable and deadly hug, caused Camus to ran into a random frozen pillar.

" HEY ! I'm about to lick that one ! " Hyoga yelled.

" Alright ! I'm going back to Atlantis, watching this is really exhausting " Then Isaac went back to his pillar.

" He hit the pillar kinda hard, should we check his head ?" Aiolos looked worried.

" Nah, maybe if he hit his head hard, he would turn normal again…" Aiolia patted his brother's shoulder lightly. But suddenly, Camus began to move and they heard a maniacal laugh from him.

" …or maybe not. " Aiolia said, completed his sentence.

" He's creepy " Milo looked at Camus from a safe distance.

Then the pillar which Camus hit began to crumble and fall right on Camus' head, and he fainted.

" Oh no ! CAMUS !" Milo Yelled.

" uhh…what was I doing..? " Camus turn back to normal.

" CAMUS ! YOU'RE BACK ! " They all yelled in joy and relief.

" God, at last this is over " Ikki sat on a floor near a pillar.

" Niisan ! that pillar already has a crack on it ! Be careful !" Shun said to his Brother. But unfortunately Ikki didn't hear it, and the pillar began to fall, and again, it hit the head.

" GYAHAHAHAHA….! " Ikki laugh maniacally.

" Oh no, not again… " Then they all left the temple leaving Milo, who is hugging his confused best friend and Shun with his Lunatic brother.

**Camus Goes nut- END

* * *

**

**A/N :** Ok, Guys it ended here and, I know it's really short, because I don't have any more idea so I planned to end it here…and I'm going to write a new fic about our Goldies again, I have some pretty random idea in my mind. And I would really appreciate it if you guys kindly leave a review, so thanks for reading all this time…^^


End file.
